


Growing Up

by Yukino_Eucliffe (XDracoxXxHarryX)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDracoxXxHarryX/pseuds/Yukino_Eucliffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters except Yuki.<br/>This was also one of the first stories I have ever written.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters except Yuki.  
> This was also one of the first stories I have ever written.

My parents were always fighting. I tried to stop it once when I was 16. As a result I got a lamp across my face. Days later my mom tried to apologize but I wouldn't listen and I ran. I was on my own for 3 months. Sting ( my only and closest friend ) found me covered in cuts and bruises from suicide attempts. He made taking care of me his responsibility.

On my 17th birthday I went to visit my parents. They were fighting again and I ran back to Sting. He always welcomed me with open arms. But no matter how much he tried I was ready to die. One day Sting took me to a music store to escape everything that happened in my life. He knew no one would bother me there. I found a band called Girls Dead Monster ( you have to listen to understand ). I stooped running and instead drowned myself in music.

On my 18th birthday, Sting got me a ipod and we loaded it with my favorite songs. I was always grateful for Sting's help. On that same day I got him a cat and we named him Lector. I was finally happy.

After Sting's parents died we both fell in a state of depression. Eventually we got over it and lived alone with Sting's brother , Rogue and his cat Frousch.

When I was 19, I realized I was in love with Sting. I could never tell him how I felt.

One day Sting told me I was the only one he could ever love. I was ready to cry. That happened a couple weeks after Rogue broke up with me for a chick named Kagura. I stood on the balls of my feet and kissed Sting's cheek. I had whispered Thank you when he hugged me.

I'm now at home watching our daughter Yuki Aguria Eucliffe grow up.

My name is Yukino Aguria. I hope my daughter doesn't grow up the way I did surrounded by fighting and hatred. I'll make sure she has a bright future.

**Author's Note:**

> It may be a little lame but I came up with while I was watching angel beats


End file.
